Autumn Dreams
by puffyfluffstuff
Summary: And Sasuke Uchiha, at the age of five... started to believe that fairytales are real.


**-standard disclaimer applied-**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Autumn Dreams**

It was autumn the first time he saw her. He was five. He was looking for his aniki when he happened to pass by a Large Sakura Tree. He noticed a girl sitting on the ground. Her back was against the tree supporting her small body. Out of curiosity, he walked towards her. For some reason, there was something about her that attracts attention. Maybe it's her hair color? Maybe. After all, who would have a pink hair right?

He found her sleeping the moment he reached her. He observed her, and realized she probably was the same age as him or maybe younger for she was smaller, way smaller than him. Her face was serene, angelic he may say. She looked so comfortable and most likely, didn't care of anything else happening around her. He grimaced at the thought that this girl can be a straight target to any enemy who would dare trespass their village. She looked so weak, and vulnerable to any unwanted attack. He tried to shrug it off, why would he care in the first place? She was a complete stranger. In fact, he should have gone on his way and leave her, but why he still found himself staring at her and wanting to stay for a while was beyond him.

Cherry Blossoms fell with grace somewhat devouring her small frame. Some were trapped against her hair. Her pink hair. He was sure that from the distance where he was standing on a while ago, no one would notice the trapped cherry blossoms in her hair. Actually, they wouldn't have noticed there was a girl at all. She was so small and her hair can be mistakenly seen as stack of cherry blossoms. If not for his very serious means to find his brother and the need to be very alert to all places his brother would have gone to, he wouldn't have noticed her as well.

As he looked at her in that exact moment, he even thought that the girl could be a nymph. She was pretty enough, with her delicate features, heart-shaped face, rosy cheeks, thin lips, and her hair was a give-away. She can be a nymph, a fairy, or a princess? He didn't have a clue of course. He wanted to be a shinobi, a great shinobi like his brother. And shinobis, in no way believe in things like fairytales that were only product of imagination. But he was also a child back then, and children love to imagine right? They have the right to do so. Shinobis or not, children were supposed to believe in some extent, that fairytales do happen.

So he thought. This girl, she may be a nymph after all.

Then he also remembered that fairies should have beautiful eyes and soft lulling voice and because she was asleep, he didn't know. Yet.

Then she stirred in her sleep, and slowly, gently opened her eyes. She then begun to stretch and rub her eyes gently. For some reason, he wanted her to realize that he was there, with her.

The moment she did, the moment she slowly looked up at him, with emerald eyes that widened a little at the sight of him and mouth slightly agape, he was stunned. She had big emerald eyes. And emerald had always been a beautiful and elegant color for him.

So maybe she was really something ethereal. But she hadn't spoken yet. So he still can't be sure.

It annoyed him because as much as he tried to deny it, he was actually looking forward to hear her voice. He felt a little stupid.

But still he stayed there, waiting patiently for her to speak.

They stared at each other in silence. Complete silence. She was still looking bewildered.

He scowled. Was there something on his face that in a way, shocked her?

Then the most surprising thing happened. She smiled at him. And he found himself frozen in place. Her smile, it wasn't like the seductive smiles he always received from the other girls, it wasn't like the encouraging smile his Mom always give him, it can't be, in any way be compared to the amused smile of his brother. It was different. It was really different. The way her emerald eyes brightened more as she smiled at him, he knew it was genuine. It was her real smile. And the fact that he was a complete stranger who suddenly appeared out of nowhere to stare at her and in an indirect way, invaded her personal space didn't matter to her at all. She still smiled at him genuinely.

Then she spoke.

"Hello. I'm Sakura Haruno. What's your name?"

And Sasuke Uchiha, at the age of five, started to believe that fairytales are real.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**A/N:**

**~ and this is the first installment of FOUR SEASONS. sorry for any mistake.** **(:**

**~ thank you so much for reading. reviews? yaay! *squeals***

**~ next installment: My Winter Romeo (complete)**

**~ see yah! take care always!**


End file.
